Everyone at one time has misplaced their keys or became confused regarding what the key unlocked. Keys may be misplaced by busy mothers, fathers, students or any person who carries keys from their home, workplace, or other locations. Misplaced keys may be dropped, misplaced, or placed somewhere by the person that owns the keys. Misplaced keys result in having to rekey the lock, replace spare keys, and programming new keys.
Keys may also be utilized by real estate companies, brokers, sellers, buyers, renters, and family residents. Agents and sellers struggle to collect all the keys in a timely manner. Buyers struggle to get and identify all the keys that should be transferred to them from the seller. Keys may be utilized for entrance doors, garages, storage sheds, lawn mowers, equipment, and mailboxes. Proper and relatively easy identification and distinguishing of keys is also a critical problem as well.
Current key rings and key organizers are noisy, clunky, and time-consuming to fumble with to find the right keys to use, particularly if one has not used the key in a prior instance. Each key is typically not labelled, so it may take several attempts to match the correct key to the locked structure or vehicle. Additionally, if the key rings get lost, it may be extremely difficult to replace the entire set of keys on the key rings or organizers.
For the foregoing reasons, a key organization apparatus would be very useful to a wide spectrum of users, primarily anyone that may utilize any keys. A solution to the problem of misplaced keys and secure key storage is therefore needed by providing a key organization apparatus that physically organizes keys in one physical place.
Accordingly, a key organization apparatus is disclosed, which includes a sheet with labelled pockets.